Un día 14
by Ambar Drusila Malfoy
Summary: Si la unica persona que confia en ti, es la mas desquiciada ¿significa algo verdad? Pesimo Summary. Inspirado en una cancion.
1. Prologo

Antes que nada, has de estar muy demente para leer este fic. Por favor, si la pareja DraLu no te atrae cierra esta ventana.

Bien, los personajes, etc pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, simplemente los uso por diversión y para pasar el rato, sin fines de lucro.

Titulo: Un dia 14

Pareja: Draco Malfoy x Luna Lovegood

**PROLOGO**

0 _ 0

Todo el mundo dice que el corazón elige cosas sorprendentes y es verdad. ¿Cómo una chica mtan "normal" podría esperar, con dieciséis años, enamorarse de la persona mas odiada del mundo mágico?. Tal vez el dilema no era a quien amaba, nunca me había dejado llevar por las apariencias, sino que aquella persona había llegado a mi vida, de repente y por decisión propia.

Unos ojos plateados me sacaron de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me perdía tan fácilmente en ellos? Sonreí al muchacho que se encontraba frente a mí y éste volvió la vista al libro que tenia entre sus manos.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar todos los antiguos pensamientos que me habían estado "torturando", me levante sin quitar la vista del rubio, quien no me miraba. _–Creo que dare una vuelta al lago.-_ le dije y sin mirar atrás comenze a caminar.

Sonrei para mi misma, lo admiti, YO, Luna Lovegood estaba enamorada de la persona menos indicada.

0 _ 0

Bien, se que la mayoria de las personas podrian pensar que es demasiado corto, pero simplemente es el prologo, una breve introduccion a lo que sera en si todo el fic. todavia estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo, pero lo traere cuanto antes. se que mi escritura no es la mejor, pero agradeceria algun rewiev (O COMO SE ESCRIBA)

_**Ambar Drusila Malfoy**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Lechuzas

**Solo quería pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir, pero había tenido una idea de cómo quería el capitulo y al escribirla odie como quedo, por lo que la escribí nuevamente esperando que esta les guste mas. **

**Todos los personajes y lugares perteneces a J.K. Rowling, yo solo los utilizo por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. **

**Todo el fic esta basado en la canción "Mi cuento de hadas – Porta".**

_Lechuzas_

Un picotazo en la ventana la despertó de repente, corrio hacía el lugar, abriendo la ventana, dejando entrar al ave. No la reconocía, seguramente no era de ninguno de sus amigos. La lechuza extendió la pata y ella desato la nota dándole algunos dulces. El animal abrió las alas y unos segundos después las cerró quedándose dormida. Luna abrió la nota leyéndola.

_"Srta. Lovegood: Quería agradecerle todo su apoyo el año pasado, sin su compresión no podría haberlo superado, pero una pequeña advertencia le daré, tenga mucho cuidado, cosas extrañas están pasado. M"_

Arrugó el papelito, aquellas palabras la habían desconcertado. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos, otra lechuza apareció.

- 0 -

Draco se arrepentía una y otra vez, maldecía el haber enviado aquellas cartas, realmente se odiaba ¿por qué escribía cosas tan tontas? Miro la última y tercera ave que había preparado para enviar las notas ¿Cómo había reaccionado ella a las anteriores notas? ¿Sabría quien las había escrito?

Por primera vez dudaba, se sentía nervioso, asustado y un poco avergonzado. Trato de imaginarse las expresiones de la rubia al leer sus tontas notas. Maldijo otra vez, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Que razón tenía para mandarles tontas cartas a la rubia de ojos claros? Tomo otro pedazo de pergamino y volvió a escribir.

- 0 -

La lechuza dormida, abrió mínimamente los ojos y dejo lugar a su nueva compañera. Luna tomo la segunda nota en sus manos, ahora algo temblorosas.

_"Siento molestarla de nuevo, pero si cierro mis ojos solo su imagen aparece. ¿Qué forma de hablarle, verdad? Seguramente se preguntara quien soy, diremos que solo un amigo. Lo que escribo ya no tiene sentido, debería de dormir. Espero entienda, es la primera vez que esto me pasa."_

Sonriendo se recostó en la cama, con la nota apoyada en su pecho, ella también sentía un cosquilleo especial por primera vez, se levanto de inmediato al ver algo blanco en el cielo, acercarse a su ventana.

- 0 -

Miro al cielo, las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer, ¿Qué hora seria? Decidió recostarse en su cama, a veces podía resultarle tan cómoda, pero en esos momentos era algo muy molesto. Cerro los ojos, agotado, se había pasado toda la noche despierto y en tan solo unas horas tendría que tomar el tren.

No durmió mucho o eso había sentido, pero al abrir los ojos la luz del sol entraba por su ventana y tres lechuzas descansaban en el marco, una de ellas llevaba una nota, Draco sonrió inconscientemente.

- 0 -

El ave blanca, no durmió, solo la observaba, a la rubia esto le incomodo al principio pero cuando comenzó a leer la última nota se olvido de ella.

_"Antes de dormir le diré unas cosas. Esta tarde antes de ir a Hogwarts la estaré observando. Si quieres saber quien soy te lo diré, sino seré un misterio. Nunca sabré como comenzó a sentir eso por usted, es la primera mujer a quien creo deseare. A cabo de decir algo que solo tendría que haber pensado, pero bueno, ahora solo espero verla."_

Luna sonrió inconscientemente y buscó como pudo un pedazo de pergamino. Termino de escribir muy rápido y ató el papel a la pata del ave blanco, las demás se despertaron y marcharon.

Tomo sus maletas y salió de la habitación. ¿podría enamorarse de aquella persona?

- 0 -

Draco no sabía si abrir o no la nota, Pero aun dudando finalmente desdoblo el pergamino.

_"Gracias a ti no podre dormir, pero tranquilo, tus cartas me alegraron un montón. Y no, aun no deseo saber quien eres, siendo un misterio me gustas más. Prométeme, que aun en el colegio me escribirás, esta lechuza blanca es la que mas me gusta. Nos vemos en unas horas, bueno tu me veras, gracias de verdad, por hacerme sentir tan especial."_

Releyó muchas veces la nota y finalmente la guardo dentro de su baúl, muy bien escondida. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, con una sonrisa muy diferente a la de siempre. Realmente estaba sintiendo muchas cosas por la lunática.

**Bueno salió algo largo, o eso creo yo, espero que les haya gustado. Prometo volver cuanto antes con el otro capitulo, aun lo estoy escribiendo. Ahora les digo, así serán todas, pensamientos de Luna-Pensamientos de Draco. Un saludo a todos**

Ambar Drusila Malfoy


End file.
